Harbinger Facility
The Harbinger Facility is an underground research base belonging to the Armacham Technology Corporation that appears in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' Dark Signal members Michael Becket, Redd Jankowski, James Fox and Cedric Griffin, along with their communications liaison Keira Stokes, are brought to this facility following the Origin Facility Explosion. Jankowski and Stokes are there simply for detention, while the others undergo surgery to "activate" their psychic capabilities; this manifests in Becket as the traditional Slow-Mo ability. Not long after Dark Signal's arrival, Richard Vanek assaults the facility with a large detachment of ATC Black Ops Soldiers as part of the "clean up" ordered by the ATC Board of Directors. His orders are to kill Genevieve Aristide and obliterate the entire facility with demolition charges, destroying all evidence of what went on there. Description The Harbinger Facility is divided into two parts; the hospital and the "Outer Shell." The hospital uses projection screens to create the appearance of a building on the surface, disguising its underground nature. It is also a research facility that incorporates labs and a large live-fire testing area nicknamed "The Arena," used to test batches of Replica Soldiers. Both Project Harbinger and Project Perseus experimental soldiers pass through this facility, and one area is used to store a large number of Replica Stasis Pods. The Outer Shell is the facility's more functional side; it comprises a series of gantries and walkways that surround the hospital area, along with machinery rooms and various storage and loading areas. Areas of interest Operating room The main feature in storyline terms is a large circular operating theater which includes an observation area and an unpleasant-looking piece of surgical equipment; a large black device with numerous tanks of glowing green liquid, with three manipulator arms on one side ending in long hypodermic needles with cylinders above them containing more of the liquid. It can be assumed this is similar to the mutagens researched by Project Paragon. It is here that Michael Becket awakens while being operated on by Dr. York. A second such device, perhaps a spare, is present in another room. Redd Jankowski is found lying under this machine being repeatedly stabbed in the torso by the three needles. The precise circumstances of his death are unclear, as he is not restrained in any way and was noted to not be a suitable candidate for the Harbinger project. The end of mission briefing notes he was "torn apart by malfunctioning surgical equipment," but why he was on the operating table to start with is not explained. Restraining chairs Several of these are seen in the facility; they are large metal chairs equipped with massive restraining manacles, used to secure Abominations tightly for various purposes, including what appears to be brainwashing or training of some kind; the chairs usually have a bank of three monitors above them rapidly displaying various images. The Arena A massive open room used to conduct live-fire exercises with batches of Replica Soldiers, it consists of a simulated urban warzone with damaged buildings and wrecked cars for cover. Hatches in the floor are used for safe deployment of Replica Stasis Pods without risking the facility's personnel, and a large booth overlooking the Arena is used both for observation and containment of the Abomination controlling the Replicas in a restraining chair. The Arena is fitted with a number of huge monitor screens, which Richard Vanek uses to speak to Becket. Their precise purpose in the context of the facility's normal functions is unclear, though they may be some form of scoreboard for the test exercises. Several intels describe in detail the procedures in place to ensure safe transport of Replicas to and from the Arena, as well as one noting that staff watch movies on the screens when the area is not in use. Telesthetic Attunement Chamber (T.A.C.) The T.A.C. is a narrow cylindrical glass booth used as the final stage in the Project Harbinger surgery. It is controlled from a nearby booth, and fitted with a scanner-like device which emits some form of energy that can "tune" the Diode Implants that are inserted during the surgery. Deleted Scene Trailers for F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin reveal a deleted scene that occurs in the Harbinger facility. The scene shows an Abomination being sucked into a red vortex, while Becket holds on to keep from being also disappearing into the vortex. Alma Wade appears out of the vortex and approaches the fallen Becket. What happens afterwards is never shown. Gallery Almahfacility.jpg|Alma Wade in a deleted scene. Jankowskideceased.jpg|Redd Jankowski's dead body in the Harbinger Facility. FEAR2_2014-04-24_12-45-43-57.png|Becket viewing the operating room, before the moment being grabbed by the Abomination and drag him down to the floor. Outer_shell_lab.jpg|Concept art of a lab in the Outer Shell. Shell_hallway.jpg|Concept art of a hallway in the Outer Shell. FEAR2_2014-06-05_12-54-53-85.png|Surveillance room. FEAR2_2014-06-05_12-57-11-12.png|An outside view of the Harbinger Facility, showing the malfunctioning screens. 16450_screenshots_2013-11-22_00001.jpg|A bloody vent decorated with Abomination drawings. Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Locations Category:Locations Category:Armacham Projects Category:Fairport